The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Summary The Hunter is the player character and main protagonist of Bloodborne. The origins of the Hunter are determined by the players themselves, ranging from a middle-class upbringing; a troublesome childhood; a military background or the member of a noble family among others. At some point in their life the Hunter becomes afflicted with an unspecified disease and travels to Yharnam, an ancient city known for housing an old medical remedy which is said to cure any disease. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 4-C Name: The Hunter (Actual name is player determined), The "Paleblood" Origin: Bloodborne Gender: Can be either Male or Female Age: Varies (Can range from early 20s to late 50s) Classification: Human, Hunter, Overseer of the Hunter's Dream, Great One (Potentially) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Skilled with several different melee and ranged weapons, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-low via Blood Vials, Blood Gems, the "Choir Bell, and the Logarius Wheel), Energy attacks (Via the "Accursed Brew", "A Call Beyond", and Holy Moonlight Sword), Magic, Sound Manipulation (Via "Beast Roar"), Via the "Tiny Tonitrus", Fire Manipulation, Can make enemies attack each other, Teleportation, Can prevent the opponent from healing, Shapeshifting (Via the "Messenger's Gift" and Caryll Runes "Beast's Embrace" and "Milkweed"), Summoning (Via the "Augur of Ebrietas", "Blacksky Eye", "Executioner's Glove", and "Madaras Whistle"), Blood Manipulation, Able to resurrect after being killed as though it had all just been a dream (This lasts so long as The Hunter continues to be contracted to the Hunter's Dream), Temporary partial Invisibility (Via the "Blue Elixr") Attack Potency: Building level (Can easily slay monsters of this size) | Star level (Capable of utilizing the Hunter Tool "A Call Beyond", later becomes one of the most powerful Great Ones, even more powerful than Ebrietas and comparable to the Moon Presence, a being that required consuming 3 One Third of Umbilical Cords to match) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Capable of dodging meteors and lightning) | Sub-Relativistic+ (Can react to the Moon Presence's attacks) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Superior to Giant Lost Children who can casually lift giant boulders) | Class K+ (Becomes one of the most powerful Great Ones, and thus would scale to the likes of Amygdala) Striking Strength: Class GJ (Capable of utilizing visceral attacks against various large beasts like Vicar Amelia and the Cleric Beast) | Class XGJ+ (Capable of utilizing visceral attacks against the likes of the Moon Presence) Durability: Building level (Can survive being hit by the Living Failures' meteors, Can take hits from monsters of this size) | Star level (Can take hits from the Moon Presence) Stamina: Superhuman+ (Can outlast characters such as the Amygdala, who can rip its own arms off and use them as weapons and not even flinch, and Lady Maria, who can stab herself through the torso twice and continue fighting like nothing ever happened) Range: Extended melee range, Several meters with ranged weapons and spells Standard Equipment: Can use several different melee and ranged weapons (Though the usual weapons of choice are the Saw Cleaver and the Hunter Blunderbuss), as well as several additional offensive, throwable, and restorative items Intelligence: Above average (Skilled and experienced combatant, grew so insightful to the ways of the cosmos that they could ascend into the form of a Great One) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'A Call Beyond:' Originally intended to be a breach into the Cosmos and let the Choir commune with the Great Ones on their "Star-World", the rite failed and led to the accidental small explosion of a star when used instead. The rite allows one to breach the Cosmos, cause the destruction of a star, and use the energy from its destruction in a weaponized Arcane (Magic) projectile form. *'Accursed Brew:' Allows the Hunter to lob an explosive ball of curses at their target. *'Augur of Ebrietas:' Partially summons Ebrietas (specifically her limbs) in order to attack target. *'Beast Roar:' Unleashes a powerful primal scream capable of staggering their targets. Capable of deflecting the likes of "A Call Beyond" and Rom's meteors. *'Blacksky Eye:' A dimension that houses an "endless" supply of meteors. Simply rubbing the eye unleashes a meteor to be used as a projectile. *'Choir Bell:' Helps regenerate and heal the Hunter's wounds and cures them of slow and quick poisons. *'Empty Phantasm Shell:' Imbues the Hunter's Trick Weapon with Arcane (Magic) energy. *'Executioner's Glove:' Unleashes a volley of wrathful spirits of those slain by the Executioners as projectiles. *'Madaras Whistle:' Summons the giant pet poisonous snake of the Madaras twins. *'Messenger's Gift:' Transforms the Hunter into a Messenger. Used for stealth and sneak attacks. *'Old Hunter Bone:' Grants the Hunter the art of "Quickening" to increase the Hunter's speed while shrouding their form in a fog as they move. *'Shaman Bone Blade:' The Shaman Bone Blade disorients enemies, causing them to attack one another. Hitting an enemy will make all other near by enemies start attacking it. Must be in Melee range to use the Shaman Bone Blade. An enemy that has been hit by the Shaman Bone Blade and all other nearby enemies will still be hostile towards the Hunter. *'Tiny Tonitrus:' Grants the Hunter the power to call down a row of lightning strikes by slamming the ground with this Hunter's Tool. Key: Base | End of Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Hunters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Knife Users Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shield Users Category:Brawlers Category:Summoners Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Bloodborne Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:FromSoftware Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Blood Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Invisibility Users